Teacher's Of Hetalia ｢Academy W Gakuen World」
by KA-Lxnx
Summary: Hetalia Gakuen World. Inscripciones abiertas. Academy W, te espera. ｢ Una linda versión de enseñanza. ¿Te atreves a tomar cada asignatura? 」 Porque en éstas clases, jamás se sabrá qué se aprenderá •* *•. Back To School. •* *•. No importa que asignaturas recibas, lo importante es el maestro.
1. иυєνσ ιиgяєѕσ

.

.

.

-x-

─Quiero dar la grata bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, para est- ¡Ah! ¿Hasta cuándo tengo que hacer esto, Germania? ─.

─Hasta que te salga bien, como Rector de la Academia W, tienes que dar un discurso emotivo, Imperio Romano ─. El SubRector, otro de nuestros amados Imperios, suspiró, ésto no era fácil. ─Además, ¿cómo se te ocurre la _gran_ idea de darles más de 40 materias en un semestre? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cuántas neuronas quieres ver explotar éste año? ─. ¿Quién tolera semejante Rector? Ah, espera solo él.

─Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo ─.

─Te recuerdo que son estudiantes _**normales**_ , no naciones ni micronaciones ─.

─Sí, sí. Dejando eso de lado, ¿puedo ir a charlar con las nuevas estudiantes? ─. ¿Pobres chicas? Sí.

─Nada de relaciones fraternales con las jovenes estudiantes, ¿entendido, Roma? ─. Dando una mirada que a cualquiera congela, Abuelo Roma, asintió con desánimo.

•*¨*•.¸¸

─Roma, ya es hor- ... ¿Imperio Romano? ─. Germania vió un carta en el escritorio del Rector, temiendo lo peor tomó la carta para leer su contenido.

 _'Ciao, Germania.~ Está prohibido establecer relaciones con las estudiantes, por lo tanto, fui a charlar con las bellas maestras. ;D No me esperes, Arrivederci.~'_

─Maldigo a tus generaciones, Imperio Romano ─. Murmuró notablemente furioso, por eso mismo, solo él lo aguantaba.

❀❁✲ En otro bello lugar de la Gakuen World, precisamente en la amplia Cafetería. ❀❁✲

─¡¿Cómo que no hay pasta, Seborga?! ─. Gritaron ambos hermanos italianos. Ambos se abrazaron, llorando, un mar de lágrimas, un mundo donde no había pasta... bueno, eso hasta que traigan la harina. Luego todos estamos felices.

─¿Saben? También me duele ─. Seborga, otro de los hermanos, abrazó al dúo en su tristeza.

Así es como los Italian's Brothers decían que era una maldición de los Dioses, o era culpa de su Abuelo. La más problable es la segunda.

•*¨*•.¸¸

Imperio Romano, el amado Rector, Abuelo de Italia, Romano y Seborga, dolor de cabeza de Germania; _suegro_ de Alemania, eso no está en el tema pero bueno, la publicidad aquí es gratuita.

Los estudiantes lo admiran, lo siguen admirando, y así hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después.

 _Es Roma-Jichan, please._

Como autoridad máxima, es su deber comprender y/o entender a los estudiantes, darles consejos útiles, pero como es él; no es su caso.

─Adelante ─.

─ Disculpe, venía a preguntar sobre un tema Rector ─. Un pequeña y nueva estudiante ingresó a la Oficina, Roma, dando a entender que puede seguir. ─Tengo una duda sobre la asignatura de Educación Sexual ─. Algo sonrojada bajó su mirada.

─¿Dudas, eh? ─. Abuelo Roma se acercó a la joven, ésto no pinta nada bien. ─Germania dice que está prohibido... pero, ¡arriba la conducta de la Roma Antigüa! ─.

Ella _algo_ asustada, decidió mejor irse. Gran idea, amiga. ─Mis dudas se acabaron, muchas gracias.

Literalmente corriendo como un rayo, huyó el lugar. ¡Protégete hasta el matrimonio, pancito de Dios!

─Por eso es que a veces dudo de que seas el Rector ─. De la nada, el SubRector apareció. ¿Cómo? Ni yo lo sé.

─Oh, Germania, ¿estaba aquí? ─.

Aquí tenemos a Germania, el SubRector, Abuelo de Alemania; sí, ese Alemania, él Doitsu de Italia. Nadie sabe cómo es que soporta a Imperio Romano, ese será nuestro enigma existencial. Nadie le pregunta algo, por temor a su fría mirada, pero él si los escucha.

─Sobre el tema de Educación Sexual, SubRector... ─.

─¡E-Eso no se pregunta! S-Sólo usa, ¡usa protección! ─. Aow~, que ternura, se sonrojó. Los genes si se heredan, véase Alemania. Salió corriendo, sí... de la vergüenza.

─Sólo quería saber... quién iba a dar la asignatura ─.

Por eso nadie sabe cómo terminará este año escolar.


	2. gαѕтяσиσмíα ιтαℓια

gαѕтяσиσмíα ─ ιтαℓια

.

.

.

-x-

 _¿Por qué? Porque me gustaría verlo en modo 'chef.' ;D_

• _*¨*•.¸¸_

Feliciano Vargas, más conocido como nuestro protagonista; Italia, alguien cuyos principios italianos se basan en eso, su cultura ítala, por lo tanto sus conocimientos en gastronomía son altos. Más si se trata sobre... ¡pasta!~

─Vee~, ¡Ciao! soy Italia, mi asignatura es gastronomía~ ─.

─Italia-Sensei, ¿qué vamos a utilizar de ingredientes? ─. Estudiante cualquiera, preguntó.

─Este año vamos a ver lo que el mundo necesita, Vee~. Haremos, ¡pasta!~ ─.

─¿S-Solo pasta? ¿Nada de gastronomía universal? ─.

─La pasta es la base de todas las comidas, con un poco de salsa, agua y harina; Vee~.

─Y yo que quería aprender gastronomía inglesa ─. Uno de los tantos estudiantes de por ahí, suspiró decepcionado.

Feliciano, comenzando a temblar, hizo una de sus tantas banderas blancas, en son de paz.

─¡Doitsu, Doitsu! ¡Los estudiantes se rebelan, quieren ser como Inglaterra; Vee~! ─Como buen italiano que era, huyó de la escena, dejando a los estudiantes desconcertados. Tampoco iban a hacer scones, ... ¿o sí?

Así es como vemos que es Gastronomía, Feliciano, es un gran profesor, amado por todos los jóvenes, ¿no haces tus tareas? ¡Fácil! Un plato de deliciosa pasta solucionará todo. Puede que sea blando al enseñar, pero nunca sabes cómo se transforma al probar una salsa sin nada del toque italiano.


End file.
